La sexualidad humana es
by titxutemari
Summary: Una serie de varios drabbles sobre la sexualidad humana entre nuestro vago Shikamaru y la ama del abanico, Temari. Regalo de cumpleaños por y para Natzu.
1. Contácto físico

**La sexualidad humana es…**

**Capítulo 1. La sexualidad humana es contacto físico**

* * *

Ella no estaba preparada para eso, no podía comprender como a su lado el tacto simple del vago la hiciese alejarse defensivamente.

Simplemente no sabía qué pensar de la sensación que le producía rozar su pierna sin querer, o simplemente sentarse a su lado.

Demasiado juntos, y eso lo sabía en el instante en que su cuerpo cambiaba. No sabría decir cómo, pero lo hacía, temblaba; quizás de nervios, o por el simple contraste de su temperatura normal, a la elevación que sentía de sólo pensar en tocarle.

Nunca pensó que algo tan espontáneo y natural pudiese convertirse en un temor y a la vez deseo, reprimía instintos que ni siquiera conocía.

Intentaba alejarse para evitar tocarle accidentalmente, pero una parte de ella le hacía sentir mediante la excitación, que _si_ necesitaba tocarle y con urgencia.

Él lo notó, y aquello fue verdaderamente humillante. Shikamaru la sentó frente a él en el salón de su casa, preparado para hablar de aquello que parecía alterar a la embajadora.

Temari nunca supo como llegó a callar durante tanto rato, pensando en si decirlo o no, en cómo decirlo y en las posibles consecuencias. Ella siempre había dicho cuanto pensaba sin miedo a dañar o no, era así, lanzada. Ahora todo era más complicado, se sentía especial y única al lado de ese maldito vago y no quería perder esa sensación de sentirse necesaria.

_-Quiero tocarte._

Aquello a primeras había sonado mal, pero lo suficientemente misterioso como para retener a un Shikamaru que quería saber más y no saldría por la puerta tan fácilmente, le daría oportunidad de expresarse larga y tendidamente.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como las frases memorizadas habían desaparecido y la habían dejado sola ante el peligro.

_-No me gusta hablar de mi, soy fuerte y no tengo porqué sentir necesario nada, pero de repente comienzo a ver que sí lo necesito, y eso altera mi forma de ser. Soy una Ninja de Suna, comprende que no estoy echa para satisfacer mis necesidades, sino luchar y servir a mi villa. Pero quiero saber porqué tú eres necesario, y porqué me haces sentir otra persona._

Él se removió incómodo, era demasiado irreal escuchar eso de Sabaku No Temari, y mucho más cuando lo que ella decía era la viva descripción del deseo físico en verso.

Si Kami escuchase que era deseado por tal mujer, le colgaría de los pulgares. Él no era merecedor de tales sentimientos, y mucho menos de tal confesión.

_-Sólo necesito saber porqué eres imprescindible para mi cordura, sólo eso. Pero para averiguar tal cosa tendría que pos__eerte, y conseguir lo que tanto ansía mi interior. _

Sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente embriagadoras como para acabar tendiéndole la mano e invitándola al sofá donde estaba sentado, y tras tenerla frente a él cogió sus manos, blancas y tibias, y las guió por todo su torso, por el interior de su ropa, por encima de esa piel que tan endemoniadamente evitaba que ella le tocase más vividamente.

Explotó sus sentidos, buscando nuevas maneras de tocarla, y todas correspondidas por ella, quien le aprisionaba con sus largas piernas, o le abrazaba de un modo que parecía querer fundirlo en ella.

Sintió la paz interna vaciar su mente de inseguridades, y notó como su deseo y placer eran compartidos, fueron dos en uno varias veces, sin pausa, sin frenos ni pudor…

Aspiró su cabello mientras notaba como después de haber sido poseído por ella de tantas maneras, se mantenía despierta y recostada sobre su pecho.

_-¿Qué sientes?-_preguntó él inocentemente, acariciando la espalda desnuda de su amante.

_-Siento que no puedo toca__rte lo suficiente para saciarme-_aquella experiencia compartida parecía haber vuelto más poética a su Temari, o por lo menos más expresiva.

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir intentándolo, yo no me opondré.

_-¿A ti te gusta tocarme?-_preguntó ella mientras se levantaba y reclinaba sobre Shikamaru, para besar sus labios.

_-Me encanta, pero comparto ese sentimiento de insuficiencia, creo que eres algo de lo que no me puedo cansar y a la vez eres necesario, creo que encontré mi base de energía del día a día._

_-¿Energía? Creo que no logro asociar nada a esa palabra, siento demasiado sueño y cansancio-_respondió la Sabaku No mientras se rodeaba por el brazo de Nara.

_-Pues duerme, te estaré esperando aquí cuando despiertes._

Ella asintió, pero a pesar de cerrar los ojos, no pudo dormir sin antes pensar que, el contacto hablaba en otro idioma más avanzado, podía expresar cosas que las palabras no, y encima era peligrosamente adictivo.

_Sin duda el contacto físico era maravilloso._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mis amores, éste fic está dedicado exclusivamente a mi querida Natzu, la cual cumplió años hace 3 días, pero servidora no se decidía y pensaba que escribía cosas que sin duda no llegaban al nivel de Natzu. Lo del tema del fic... tiene explicación, el clase de religión nos metieron palizón con esto de que la sexualidad no es sólo sexo, etc y yo sentí que podía servirme para un fic.**

**Bueno nena, espero que te guste, tendrá más cosas en cuanto vea que merece la pena y se me ocurren. ¡Reviewsear mucho para que continúe!**

**¡Os quiero!**


	2. Tentación

* * *

**Bueno queridas lectoras, debo remarcar y remarcaré que este fic está especialmente dedicado a Natzu, quien cada día me sorprende más y más con lo rápido que aprende y lo bien que escribe ya, es un honor haberte visto comenzar en Fanfiction.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por comentar en la historia, me animais cada día más para que escriba.**

* * *

**La sexualidad humana es…**

**Capítulo 2. La sexualidad humana es provocación.**

Realmente no podía comprender que estaba pasándole, si tan siquiera pudiese bailar y desmelenarse como siempre hacía…

Pero no, ahí entraba el maldito, odiado y condenado bebé llorón conocido como Shikamaru, él y su gran e inteligente cerebro habían decidido condenarla a ser su niñera una vez había comenzado a beber.

Aún no comprendía cómo podía sentirse tan protectora con él, pero apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada en el reto intelectual y sin pelos en la lengua, que había enzarzado con el Nara.

Se podía apreciar que el sake había hecho del vago, una persona de lengua bastante floja, ya que apenas pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas, y eso a ella le estaba empezando a desesperar.

_-Dime Temari, te pones muy mandona con los chicos y no les dejas tomar el papel de hombre, ¿__o cómo les espantas?_

En otra situación ella no habría dudado en partirle la cara con un buen golpe, pero sentía que ese no era Shikamaru, o simplemente deseaba que no fuese así.

_-Aún no comprendo porque yo permanezco a tu lado-_comentó entre risas y tambaleos.

Ella no pudo reprimirse, y furiosa le cogió fuertemente del cuello del chaleco, mientras lo arrastraba hacia uno de los sillones de aquel lugar, alejándose de la multitud.

_-¿Me vas a hacer algo?-_aquella frase se había trabado en su boca entre la risa y la borrachera, pero desde luego no dejaba de ser explícita.

_-Mira crío, podría cabalgarte durante horas hasta que las piernas te temblasen tanto que no las sentirías, tengo músculos en zonas que ignoras, podía apretarte con ellos hasta hacer que la sangre martillease tus sienes y tus ojos se saliesen de sus órbitas, ¿y sabes qué? Tú suplicarías para que apretase un poquitín más fuerte. _

Él permaneció con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, sintiendo que le faltaba aire en sus pulmones y que sobraba el exceso de circulación sanguínea en otras zonas, como su sexo.

Era imposible no pensar en cómo se sentiría eso, la presión en su miembro mientras ella jadeara y moviese sus caderas de manera desenfrenada y pasional, la sangre de sus propios labios mordidos en un vano intento de acallar los gemidos que deseaba soltar, y sus manos explorando sin pudor el cuerpo de ella, apretándolo sin cuidado alguno, marcando así sus manos en él…

La sola idea le había echo jadear, ese nubloso pensamiento le había quitado litros y litros de alcohol de repente. No comprendía como podía haber sido capaz de decirle eso a Temari, pero aún mayor era el misterio de cómo ella podía haberle insinuado tal cosa, causando un efecto de infarto en él.

_-¿Pero sabes por__ qué no lo hago? _

Él negó con la cabeza, había perdido el habla y estaba totalmente seguro de que la falta de saliva se debía a ella.

_-No lo hago porque no mereces tal honra, ni siquiera eres __digno de respirar de mi aliento, tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora._

Pura y cruda verdad, el oxigeno no era aire sino salía de la boca de la embajadora, simplemente notaba que no tenía sabor y no le saciaba como antes lo habría echo, sólo el respirar de ella parecía calmar esa sed y necesidad.

_-¿Comprendes que no puedes atacarme? A penas tardaría segundos en quitarte toda esta ropa de encima y poseerte de tal manera que sintieses que todo lo que no supusiese sexo entre nosotros, sería una pesadilla._

Él asintió sin saber porque, simplemente no pudo negarlo, aunque le dolía la idea de que aquello que le había dicho no había tenido otra misión que no fuese dejarle bien claro que con Sabaku No Temari nadie se metía.

Tras esperar unos momentos, ella se quitó de encima del genio, sonriendo con satisfacción y superioridad. Dejarle las cosas claras al Nara había sido placentero y muy, muy satisfactorio.

Por supuesto le había mentido tanto a él como a ella misma, nada le habría gustado más que poder llevar acabo cada amenaza sexual que le había descrito al oído, pero eso ahora no importaba, se sentía poderosa e invencible.

Ese crío estúpido se iba a quedar con las ganas de probar carne de primera como la suya… _por el momento_.

* * *

**No olviden comentar. **

**Una autora feliz y reviewseada es doblemente productiva.**

**¡Las adoro amores de mis amores!**


	3. Juego

**Capítulo 3. La sexualidad Humana es juego.**

Juego… Oh, sí que había juego. Ella lo podía jurar, lo podía gritar, y sobre todo lo podía gemir.

Siempre estaba ahí la provocación insaciable y prohibida que él le brindaba, aquella diversión que se basaba en aprovecharse de ella hasta hacerla suplicar, porque nada podía hacer para aliviar aquella necesidad.

Y ella era consciente de que su resistencia no dudaría mucho más, no mientras la lengua de aquel hombre que amaba, que deseaba y admiraba siguiese traveseando en su pezón.

Sus dedos se movían hábiles debajo de su kimono, rozando su clítoris superficialmente, obligándola a subir su cadera por necesidad de más. Y él jadeaba, algo no muy corriente en él de no ser porque a ella le hacía explotar.

_Oh, si…_

Temari lo deseaba escuchar, cada vez más. Necesitaba que el labio inferior de él le delatase el placer que sentía, siendo mordido a la vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban de gozo.

Y ella sucumbía, sus caderas convulsionaban por más, porque los dedos la mataban de placer, y pensar que sólo eran sus dedos…

Aquel hombre podría matarla de delicia con unas pocas palabras, que inteligentemente utilizaba para provocarla.

Y a ella le encantaba que él jugase, porque disfrutaba hasta el clímax, en el cual su cuerpo se contorsionaba y su espalda se separaba de él para que fuese la cabeza de ella la que encajase entre su cuello y su hombro.

_Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaban…_

Una sonrisa asomaba, era la sonrisa de medio lado que él siempre le dedicaba, y le hacía enloquecer de amor, de deseo y de deleite.

Sabía de sobra que aquello no estaba bien, no la penetraba porque podían ser descubiertos, pero no se privaba de el placer de sentir su humedad en su mano y en algunas ocasiones era su lengua la que dichosa probaba la excitación de la kunoichi.

Y a ella se le congelaba el mundo, aunque pareciese mentira con el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitaba e incluso jugaba a callar sus gemidos para molestarle, para que le hiciese gritar sin poder contenerlo mientras que su mirada le daba a entender que aceptaba el reto.

Había momentos en los que se negaba a verlo, porque le quemaba que él pudiese hacerla sentir de ese modo, pero lo amaba, y por ello disfrutaba cuando los ojos de ambos se nublaban de pasión.

Y cuando ella terminaba, nunca faltaba aquella pregunta, a veces formulada, otras, insinuada.

-¿Qué tal?

Bastardo… él perfectamente sabía que la había hecho morir de placer.

Pero ella también se divertía.

Quizás ese era su gran problema, una vez tenía a Shikamaru al lado, su deseo se incrementaba de manera que acababa jugando con él.

Le gustaba rozar su cuerpo con él, disfrutaba de notar su erección con la mínima fricción de su cuerpo, y no precisamente de sus sexos.

Él la deseaba, y eso le hacía indefenso a sus miradas, a sus gestos, sus susurros y sobretodo a su tacto.

Temari disfrutaba del estremecimiento que notaba en él cuando acariciaba lentamente el cuello de él con su nariz, mientras respirando e inspirando calidamente su piel reaccionaba.

Había momentos en los que le cogía suavemente del cuello de su chaleco y se acercaba para olerle, y no perdía el tiempo en sensiblerías, aspiraba su olor hasta que no podía más.

Y él la miraba, y la deseaba, y la reprochaba por comportarse así, porque se excitaba.

Y todo el aire que había cogido, lo soltaba suavemente con un gemido, sobre la piel suave que había una vez desabrochada la camisa.

Algunas veces buscaba provocar de otro modo, y la calidez de su aliento desembarcaba en su oreja, seguida de un mordisco en el lóbulo.

Y gemía para él, aunque no fingía. Le bastaba con recordar los calidos momentos en los que se fundían, la sensación de ser amada hasta el último centímetro de su piel. Y lo volvía a desear, y le necesitaba…

Su cuerpo temblaba de deseo, y él podía completarla.

Y sus manos comprobaban su excitación a través del pantalón que él llevaba. No se cortaba ni un poco, el descaro era bastante común en ella.

Se mordía el labio y él la entendía perfectamente.

_Ambos querían jugar._

* * *

Si, hace... un siglo que no conecto ni escribo nada nuevo, pero no sé, no tengo ni idea pero no suelo estar tan inspirada, y me da mucha vagancia escribir, espero que esto sea una racha por la edad del pavo y se me pase, mientras espero sus comentarios y sus animos.

Les quiero muchísimo y les agradeceré sus reviews, así sabré quienes siguen leyendome después de tanto tiempo, ¡les quiero!


	4. Desesperación

**La sexualidad humana es…**

**Capítulo 4. La sexualidad humana es desesperación**

Cuantas veces lo había sentido, cuanta necesidad recorriendo su cuerpo, cuantos recuerdos… y ahora lo requería, sí.

Necesitaba sentirse acorralada, entre sus ojos negros, lujuriosos y una pared que estrechase su contacto físico, que le hiciese sentir su excitación.

Lo quería, lo deseaba, que él bruscamente la despojase de cualquier prenda, que tocase todo su cuerpo lentamente, que bajase más y más, con su aliento de su amante en su cuello, con aquellos ligeros golpes contra ella que le hacían ver el deseo que él albergaba.

Adoraba cuando sus dedos se introducían en ella, que lubricada, los recibía sin dolor alguno, sin problemas, a pesar de la bestialidad con la que entraban en ella, doblándose, tocándola a fondo y haciéndola gritar, no gemir y jadear, gritaba de placer, y por nada del mundo se callaría.

A pesar de sus súplicas, de sus avisos y de la posibilidad de encontrarse con la vuelta de los padres de él a casa…

Su cuerpo se movía pidiendo más, y él, agachado en el suelo, agotado pero a la vez disfrutando de la reacción de aquella diosa del viento.

Y ella sentía que aquello no iba a acabar, que sus piernas acabarían por fallarle y caería al suelo, aunque este a su paso y reacción pareciera moverse bajo sus pies.

En esos momentos en los que perdía la cabeza, y unas lágrimas de frustración asomaban por sus ojos; también oscurecidos de placer, deseaba la muerte, porque no iba a ser peor que aquella magnifica tortura.

Adoraba el sexo con él, daba igual si se paraban a hacerlo lentamente, el compás de sus corazones, como ella solía llamarlo denunciando lo cursi que podía sentirse, o si lo hacían como bestias, con embestidas que rozaban lo animal, con un instinto que se apoderaba de ellos y les creaba una urgencia de morder casi sádica.

Porque cuando ella lo deseaba, también deseaba esa violencia permitida, eso si, con respeto.

Porque moría al derretirse y notar como el suelo entre sus piernas se encharcaba de su placer, como él la miraba, lascivo, pidiendo su turno, entre sus piernas, y ella dolorida, se llenaba más sensitivamente de él, ardiendo por dentro, deseando llegar de nuevo a su clímax…

A su trozo de cielo en aquel infierno de sexo desenfrenado.

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo, como no algo subidito de tono, ya me conocen, les quiero mucho a todas! Este capítulo va para mi querida Yusha, a la cual hace mucho que no la leo como antes por que mi tiempo no da para mucho, pero sigo adorando toooodos sus fanfics :D**

**¿Merezco algún review?**


	5. Estrategia

**La sexualidad humana es estrategia.**

¿A quién pretendían engañar? Podían decir lo que quisieran del vago de Shikamaru, pero en cuanto a movimientos, a ideas, escapatorias o estrategias, ella iba muy por delante de él.

Ni el propio vago se había dado cuenta de lo poco que tardaba en caer en sus redes siempre que ella se lo proponía. No era algo muy estudiado, pero era tremendamente eficaz, y aunque en sí no debería resultarle molesto, viniendo de los mordaces labios de la rubia, él caía estúpidamente.

_Vago_.

Y aquellas palabras acusadoras le manipulaban a su antojo, semejante a herir la hombría de otros shinobis, Shikamaru era más parecido de lo que creía a sus compañeros de género.

_Vago_.

Y él sentía la imperativa necesidad de demostrarle que no lo era, que ella no le podía decir algo así a él, ¿y como la convencía?

Fácil._Cayendo en sus garras._

Él se sentía más masculino cada vez que se introducía en ella para robarle gemidos que según él un vago no arrancaría. Ella se sentía más poderosa cada vez demostrándose a si misma que el genio de Konoha no podía resistir a sus tretas.

Y lo que era aún mejor, se repetía y se repetía cada vez que ella quería, solo necesitaba herir su orgullo.

Y así ella se había librado de una estúpida declaración sentimental, o de un tratado sexual entre ellos dos, simplemente recurría a su palabra favorita y era _follada_ a su antojo. Ese es el método que utilizaba y con el que había dejado más que claro que el vago estaba por debajo de ella.

Y era precisamente donde estaba ahora mismo. Sus manos recorrían los pechos de la rubia mientras ella le cabalgaba, y aunque él nunca lo admitía, le encantaba dominarla y estaba completamente dispuesto a ello siempre, pero al final sus piernas fallaban cuando ella robaba el control de la situación con sus caderas, con su sensualidad y sobre todo con el sobradamente demostrado talento para hacerle desfallecer a la vez que lo arrastra con su intimidad, cuando apretaba con sus paredes el miembro de él para aumentar el volumen de sus jadeos.

Ella lo tenía completamente dominado, pero había algo que ella no sabía y era que él no era tan estúpido como parecía, ni tan complaciente ni tan energético, pero entrando como un mero peón en la estrategia de la extranjera, había salido ganando aunque no lo demostraba por miedo a perder lo que había ganado.

Ahora tenía una estúpida excusa para yacer con ella cada vez que quería y se había informado, había leido libros increíbles.

Libros que pueden hacerte conducir la conversación a una palabra, en este caso a la llamada de guerra con la que ella lo conducía, su adjetivo más señalado.

_Vago._

Ciertamente también era un cobarde, por eso había sido incapaz de desmoronar la planificada jugada de la mujer que amaba, había sido incapaz de decirle que quería embestirla sin la necesidad de formar de aquello una pelea de mentes brillantes, pero él no era capaz. _Y ella tampoco._

Y por ello ambos se consideraban estrategas, y aunque ella solía dar el paso en la batallas evitando quedarse atrás protegida como una simplemente mente necesaria, demostraba que era la mejor ninja con la que podían contar, pero esta vez no fue capaz de aventurarse a saber si él sentía lo mismo.

Porque por primera vez, y quizás después de tantos revolcones con Shikamaru, él le había pegado algo horrible; una cobardía que la deshonraba y carcomía en el fondo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó él preocupado, hacía un momento ella había cedido al forcejeo para acabar debajo de él, siendo embestida sin piedad.

-Nada-respondió negando con la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de las ideas y concentrándose en como él entraba dentro de ella con fuerza, quizás demasiada, como a ella le gustaba.

La primera vez que se acostó con Shikamaru utilizó la palabra mágica para forzarlo a un sexo duro y sin cuidado, con un cierto y pequeño dolor que solo la estimulaba más, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había entendido que hacer el amor como ella había querido llamarlo en su momento, era una estupidez si apenas había sentimientos de por medio, y por ello comenzó a llamarlo sexo.

Y ahora que estaba enamorada, lo llamaba sexo para auto convencerse o alguna tontería así.

Notó que él se retorcía incómodo, viendo que iba a llegar pronto y ella se dio cuenta de que a estas alturas ella ya lo habría hecho, de no ser por lo pensamientos que la estaban abordando.

Dejó la mente en blanco ayudada por la corrientes eléctricas que la surcaban a cada embestida y subió ambas piernas a los hombros de él.

Necesitó unas cuantas embestidas más para terminar, pero el ángulo y la forma en la que él se extendía sobre ella dejándola demostrar la gran flexibilidad que tenía la desbordaron. Él siguió penetrándola un pequeño rato más pero suavemente, disfrutando del ardiente roce y de la gran humedad que le hacía resbalar y hundirse en ella gustoso.

No habló aquella vez, ella no pudo poner palabras a sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo decirlo, y necesitó unas cuantas sesiones más de sexo duro satisfactorio, pero a la vez dudoso, para aceptar que necesitaba hablarlo y no podía retrasar más esa conversación.

Le diría que había jugado con él porque no había sido lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar que estaba enamorada de un estúpido y maldito _vago_.

* * *

**Se lo que pensais, de nuevo es demasiado corto pero fue una idea un poco tonta que me vino a la cabeza y espero que os entretenga un ratillo. Muchas gracias a tod s por dejar reviews, me animais muchísimo, de verdad :)**

**JokerShikamaru, este va por ti, feliz cumpleaños (aunque voy un poco atrasada con la fecha xD)**


End file.
